Harry potter y un extraño suceso
by danielhpdan
Summary: Harry, Ron Y hermione, Con la ayuda de Hagrid descubriran que un extraño suceso esta ocurriendo dentro del castillo de Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

1º Capitulo: DESVELADO

Era una noche templada en el castillo de hogwars, a penas se escuchaba el soplido del viento.

Todos los que se encontraban en ese momento, dormian profundamente en sus acojedoras camas.

La unica persona despierta, o causando ruidos, era harry. había algo que le impedía

Hacer lo que todos en ese momento estaban haciendo. El no lograba pegar un ojo.

y se quedo así mucho mas tiempo. hasta que el sol de la madrugada, empezó

A asomar por los enormes ventanales de la habitación en la que se encontraba.

Ron en ese Momento se movía de un lado para el otro, harry pensó que su amigo estaba

A punto de levantarse, pero no paso nada.

Paso mucho más tiempo del que él quería. Pero, que era lo que le pasaba a harry?

por que motivos no podía dormir?

después de un largo rato de aburrimiento, harry decidió despertar a su amigo, el que aun

Dormía profundamente.

- Ron.. Ron! despierta..

- Shhh.. tengo deseos de seguir durmiendo, Harry.

- Ron.. despierta, ya es la hora!

- la hora, la hora? harry, es domingo no hay horario para levantarse.

- ahh,, esta bien, tienes razon ron.

ron se dio media vuelta, miro a harry con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado, parecia

furiozo, y siguio roncando.

Esto no podia ser. quiza ya eran como las 7:00 de la mañana. todos

dormian, y a harry le parecia extraño que el aun no habia podido hacerlo.

fue una noche de desvelamiento.

pasaban, y pasaban los minutos, las horas, y a harry en ese momento le parecio que

habian pasado dias, sin que nadie en el castillo se levantara.

Fue un momento glorioso, cuando de repense, neville, se empezo a mover, se sento

lentamente a los pies de la cama, y se pueso sus chinelas.

Harry se levanto apresuradamente de la cama. y fue a hablarle.

-Neville- Dijo harry apresuradamente- al fin alguien despierto en el castillo.

-que? aaa, si, tienes razon abuela, ya le doy de comer al pajaro.

-Abuela?, Pajaro?, Neville, soy harry, estamos en hogwarts, no en la casa de tu abuela.

Neville se paro, y camino hacia la puerta, bajo las escaleras, y desaparecio

rumbo al sala comun.

Harry se asombro demasiado, neville hablandole a el como si fuera su abuela, de algun

pajaro, que se le habia olvidado darle de comer.

apoyo su cabeza en la almohada y volvio a intentar cerrar los ojos...

penso que le ocurriria a neville, el ya sabia que neville tenia unos problemas

con la memoria, por eso su abuela en primer año le habia obsequiado una

recordadora, la cual hary salvo con su escoba voladora cuando Malfoy

la tiro hacia el aire.

Todo era muy extraño, el toda la noche despierto. A neville que le pasaba algo,

quisa era sonambulo, eso era lo mas probable. Ron que se habia enojado

con Harry porque lo habia despertado.

A harry lo unico que se le ocurrio, es Esperar, y esperar...

Cuando por fin, se canso de esperar a que alguien se levantara o

diera indicios de hacerlo, el fianlmente lo hiso. puso lentamente

un pie en una de sus pantuflas color bordo oscuro, y el otro pie

en la otra. Se paro tambalenate, casi se cae, y empezo a caminar hacia

las escalerrillas que lo conducierian hacia la sala comun de griffindor.

Estaba tan desolada... se podian oir sus pasos. Se sento en uno de los

sillones, y aguardo a que alguien se levantara y fuera hasta la sala comun,

en donde se encontraba el.

Los Primeros en levantarse, fueron los mellisos weasley,

pero... no se acababan de levantar, entraban desde el retrato de

la señora gorda.

- Harry, Que haces despierto? - Dijo Fred asombrado.

- Emm... No pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Ustedes, que hacian?

- Ahh.. Harry, me muero de sueño, con mi hermano nos vamos a la cama- antes de que

pueda terminar esa oracion, harry agarro a goerge de la capucha

de la tunica, y lo empujo hacia el - No se iran a ningun lado. cuenteme

que andubieron haciendo.

- Harry, pareces nuestra madre!- dijo fred enojado- dejanos

en paz.

- esta bien, los dejare irse a la cama, y no contare nada de lo que vi

si prometen contarme lo que ustedes hisieron en toda la noche...

- Hai, mi querido harry, simplemnte fuimos a la cocina a pedir

un par de tortas de crema... Doby nos dejo un mensaje para ti: -quiere

que lo vallas a visitar- dijeron los mellisos a la ves.

- Doby? pobre lo eh tenido abandonado desde que llegue este año

a hogwarts, pronto ire a visitarlo, ustedes, vallan a la cama, hagan lo

que quieran- dijo harry sonriendo.

- Adios harry, nos veremos en el almuerzo, ya que

nosotros ya hemos desayunado- acabo diciendo fred con un gesto de vivesa en su rostro.

Despues de esa frase, los hermanos subieron por la pequeña escalinata que daba con

la habitacion de hombres, y se perdieron de su vista, cuando pasaron por la puerta.

Harry se quedo sentado, esperando a que bajara a la sala comun, que en ese

momento se econtraba totalmente vacia, alguien.

Alguien bajaba por las escaleras lentamente, y estiraba los brazon desperezandose,

era ron, con cara de dormido.

-Harry, que haces levantado? - Dijo ron, volviendo a bostezar.

-No importa que hago yo, lo importante es que al fin, hay alguien verdaderamente despierto

en Hogwarts. No sabes la odisea que pase esta noche.

-De nuevo tuviste pesadilla Harry? - Respondio Ron Sentandose en una silla apartado

de harry.

-No, Nada de eso - Dijo Harry, mirando con cara de extrañado a Ron- No pude

dormir en toda la noche, entiendes? NO PUDE PEGAR UN OJO!- termino la frase gritando.

-esta bien!- En ese momento ron, trato de hacer equilibrio pero no Logro

no caerese hacia atras.

-Ron, estas bien?- Se exalto harry, pensando que su amigo se podria

aver lastimado.

-Jajajaja.. - Rieron los dos a la ves, Ron aun tirado en el piso.

Hermione, que en ese momento bajaba de las habitaciones de niñas, los miro a los dos

amigos riendose. dijo - que hacen? se encuetran bien?.

Ho! hermione, si, nos escontramos perfectamente bien- Dijo Ron, levantandose

apresuradamente del suelo, Parecia sonrrojado.

Vallamos a comer- se apresuro a desir hermione, para Salir de ese mal momento.

Los tres, comenzaron a caminar hacia el gran salon. Al entrar, Se asombraron.

Harry no tanto, el sabia que aun nadie se habia levantado, pero sus

compañeros, no..

-Harry, tenias razon, No Hay nadie despierto en todo el castillo, Solo La señora Norris-

Dijo Ron.

En ese momento la gata de Filch los miraba desde el fondo del gran salon.

-Hagamos algo hasta que alguien se levante, asi podremos desayunar- Se apresuro

a responder Hermione.

- Buena Idea! -Dijo Ron con una exprecion de favoritismo en su rostro- Salgamos

a Caminar.

Los tres amigos salieron a refrescarse, o mejor dicho, a pasar el tiempo.

A Hermione, se le ocurrio salir a buscar a Hadrid.

-No se Hermione, A ver si esta durmiendo y lo despertamos- se preocupo Harry.

-No perdemos nada con intentarlo Harry, Le tocaremos la puerta un par

de veces, si no contesta, nos vamos- Le contesto Hermione.

Cuando hermione termino de Convencer a Su amigo Harry, Los tres se encaminaron

hacia la cabaña de hadrid. Al llegar Tocaron Varias veces la Puerta. Al tercer

Toque. abrio la puerta de la cabaña, alguien alto y con una gran barba en su rostro. indudablemente era Hadrid, el guardabosque. que los invito

con una seña a entrar en su casa.

2º Capitulo. UN EXTRAÑO SUCESO.

-Harry, Ron, Hermione. que hacen por aqui a esta Hora?- Pregunto El gigante.

-Harry me desperto, y no me pude volver a dormir - Dijo Ron, con Un gesto de Maldad.

-No es sierto. Pense que ya lo estabas y queria que me hagas compania.

-Chicos, ya esta... Quieren que les prepare un te, asi desayudan, se deben de estar

muriendo de Hambre.

-Bueno- Asintieron los tres amigos de inmediato.

Hadrid les preparo el te, que les habia prometido, y les sirvio a cada uno

en una taza distinta. Parecia nervioso, se le movia la mano, y tambaleaba

cada ves que servia en otra taza.

-Que te pasa Hadrid?- Pregunto preocupado Harry- Te ves nervioso.

-Ehhh.. Harry, no, no me pasa nada, estoy maravillosamente bien- Dijo Hadrid.

-No se ve nada bien- le susurro hermione a Ron en el oido- Que crees que le pasara?.

-Que se yo hermione, preguntaselo a el..-Contesto al susurro Ron, Gritando.

-RON, NO GRISTESS!- Dijo Hermione, A hadrid y Harry el grito de Hermione los hiso

saltar del susto.

-quien grita ahora, hee?- Le susurro Ron en el oido a Hermione.

Hadrid y Harry, que estaban medio tanbalenates, se largaron a reir!.

-Bueno hadrid, cuentanos, quisieramos ayudarte.. -Exlclamo Hermione.

-Ok chicos, se los contare, pero, procuren no intentar solucionar el problema-Contesto

Hadrid- Cada 50 años, ocurre algo en Hogwarts, un suceso muy extraño, algo

que les haria crispar los pelos.

-Cuentanos Hadrid! – se paresuro a decir hermione.

-Como ya dije, cada 50 años, pero procuren no contarle a nadie, he?- Hadrid temblaba de nervioso.

-Hadrid, CUENTANOS YA! – Gritaron los 3 al unísono.

-Saben porque todos estan durmiendo todavía, y no hay nadie en todo el colegio despierto aun, cuando ya deberían estar todos en el gran salon desayunando?-Dijo Hadrid.

-Mmm.. No, no sabemos! –Contesto Harry.

-Tu estas queriéndonos decir que todos duermen en este momento, por alguna rara razon, mientras Harry no lo pudo hacer en toda la noche- Se apresuro a decir Ron.

-Es sierto Hadrid! No eh podido pegar un ojo, entiendes, a pesar de que me muero de sueño, y quisiera estar haciendo lo que los demas hacen, yo no eh podido hacerlo- Dijo un poco enojado Harry.

-Déjenlo seguir!-Grito Ron- Todo tiene una explicación, seguramente.

-Puedo seguir mi relato, si siguen interrumpiéndome, no contare nada, y se quedaran con la intruga-Dijo hadrid, cuando lo desia, fue pasando la vista entre los tres amigos

-Ese extraño suceso, se debe a la poca seguridad que reina en el colegio desde hace ya unos cuantos siglos, algo extraño, aun no se de que se trata, yo como guardabosque y amigo de Dumbledor, Les abro y les cierro el porton del colegio y traslado las maletas llenas de cosas que traen los investigadores.

-Investigadores?? de que hablas hadrid?-Dijo Ron asustado.

Alguien llamaba desde afuera a hadrid, una vos gruesa, y media teblorosa, salio de la boca de el.

-Dubledor, Ya voy!- Grito Hadrid.

-Chicos, escondanse, vamos! Debajo de la mesa los tres, si dumbledor los ve, los retara!-Dijo Hadrid, empujándolos a los tres hacia abajo de la pequeña mesa del comedor- Y no se muevan por nada en el mundo, por mas minimo que parezca, esta situación es muy preocupante, si alguien llega a oirlos, entraran de inmediato- Termino de decir Hadrid, abrio la puerta y se fue, parecia asustado.

-que Driantes esta ocurriendo?-Susurro Harry.

-Shhh! Callate Harry, nos puedes meter en problemas!, no escuchaste lo que dijo Hadrid- Hermione Parecia Aterrorizada.

Pasaron varios minutos, mientras lo unico que escucharon fueron y par de ruidos extraños para ellos, como si alguien estuviera desvalijando el colegio.

Fue un momento aun mas extraño cuando repentinamente, el suelo temblo, y un fuerte

Ruido paralizo a los tres.

-que, que fue eso? –Intento decir lentamente Ron. – Estaremos en peligro?.

Un segundo y aun mas fuerte temblor, sacudio la cabaña.

-Ahhhh!-Grito hermione, y tomo de la mano a Ron, que parecia aun mas asustado que ella.

-Te-Tengo mucho miedo-No termino de decir la oración, cuando Ron, Callo desplomado en el piso.

-Ron!!!- Gritaron hermione y Harry intentando que su amigo vuelva en razon.

A causa de ese grito, alguien abrio de un portazo la puerta, desde debajo de la mesa, Hermione y Harry, temblaban mucho mas que antes, solo podian ver unas gigantes botas, que daba gigantes pasos, seguramente no era Hadrid, ya que conocían su caminar.

Intentaron no hablar, pero justo cuando el hombre vestido de una forma extraña termino su extraña inspeccion, Ron se desperto.

-Que me paso? En donde estam...- Hermione corto sus palabras con un raro beso que callo por completo a Ron.

El hombre, dio media vuelta, y volvio a recorrer toda la habitación, los tres chicos, se asombraron, ya que se dieron cuenta de que el ruido que causo ron con su grito, podria aver avivado a cualquier persona, pero este hombre, de botas grandes, no se habia dado cuenta de que el grito provocado por Ron salía de debajo de la mesa, donde se encontraban refugiados.

Después de un tiempo tembloroso, el hombre salio por la puerta, Hermione, procuro que Ron no hablara de nuevo.

-Hermione, Me besaste! No estoy tan loco para no reconocerlo- Dijo ruporisado Ron.

-Solo fue para que te callaras- mintió Hermione, No se dio cuenta de que se estaba poniendo colorada.

-Ya cállense los dos, no ven que estamos en peligro- Susurro Harry, con su vos aguda, que indicaba que estaba mas que nunca asustado.

Capitulo 3º INEXPLICABLEMNTE EXTRAÑO.

Los tres adolescentes, seguían refugiados debajo de la mesa, aguardando el momento en que hadrid llegara, y les termine de contarles todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Desde ya algo extraño.

Hadrid llego cuando el sol comenzo a bajar, al atardecer, llego algo cansado, apensas se saco su suéter, el cual callo como plomo en el suelo, se tiro en una silla.

-Hadrid!!- Grito Ron, Al tratar de levantarse, y se dio la cabeza con la punta de la mesa, harr y hermione se largaron a reir- Auch!- Se quejo Ron, acariciándose la cabeza.

Hadrid desde que habia llegado, no habia abierto la boca.

-Chicos!-Dijo Hadrid melancólicamente, parecia que estaba agotado, se le notaba en la vos aguda que tenia – porfavor, vuélvanse al colegio, quisiera estar solo, para descansar.

-Hadrid, nos tuviste debajo de la mesa, apretujados, como cinco horas, y ahora nos hechas.

-Ron!!!-Grito hermione- dejalo tranquilo, debe estar cansado- Se dirigio a Hadrid y continuo- Hadrid, descansa, de parte de los tres, te deseamos una buena noche, esperamos que mañana te repongas y nos termines de contar!

-si, les contare mañana- termino de decir hadrid, e intento levantarse de la silla en donde se habia sentado, pero no pudo.

-deja hadrid, abriremos nosotros la puerta- lo consolo harry, con un leve golpe en el hombro derecho.

Los tres amigos, salieron caminando hacia hogwarts, apresurando el paso. Al subir las escaleras hasta el piso en donde se encontraba el gran salon. Se sentaron en la mesa de hogwarts y empezaron a comer, ya que solo habian tomado una taza de café, que les habia brindado Hadrid.

-Es raro esto no? Todos parecen cansados, miren la cara de ginny- dijo Ron.

En ese momento ginny comia lentamente, cada cucharada que se llevaba a la boca era mas lenta que la anterior.

-Ginn! Que te sucede? O mejor dicho, que le sucede a todos?-Le pregunto Ron a su hermana.

Ginny no respondio a la pregunta de su hermana. Nadie en el gran salon hablaba, ningun profesor se encontraba en la mesa de profesores. Era algo extraño.

Al dia siguiente, se levantaron, mejor dicho, harry desperto a Ron, y hermione, habia prometido encontrarse con ellos cerca del lago.

A la hora arreglada, los unicos que se encontraban cerca del lago, eran Ron y Harry. A cada minuto que pasaba agrababa la preocupación por hemione, ya era mucho mas tarde de lo que habian arregado anteriormente.

-Estoy preocupado por hemione, que le pasara que tarda tanto? – dijo Ron, pero se paralizo al ver la figura de una persona delgada que corria rapidamente y se acercaba cada ves mas a ellos. Era hermione.

-Uff, Uff! Como corri!! Estoy agotada... –Contesto ella, sacándose el sudor de la frente.

-Como agotada Hermione, recien te levantas, y ensima dormiste mucho mas que nosotros, que aunque sea fuimos relativamente puntuales – Contesto harry con una vos seriamente amenazadora.

-Disculpen chicos, no se que me paso, me quede dormida, era como si la cama me absorbiera, me costo tanto levantarme.

-No es asi hermione, los horarios hay que cumpliros, vos siempre nos desis eso!

-Hay, ya callate Ron, un herror lo comete cualquiera –Salto en defensa de Hermione, Harry, pero aun parecia furioso.

-Todo esto debe tener una explicación, es raro que no cumpla horarios, yo!

-Vallamos de inmediato a la cabaña de Hadrid! – se apresuro a decir Ron, antes de que Hermione siguiera su relato perfeccionista.

-Ron!!!

-quee hice ahora?

-se lo que estas pensando en este momento, que soy una perfeccionista, y que solo me preocupo por ser cada dia mejor.

-No es asi hermione!

-Te conozco Ron, se perfecatamente lo que piensas, que te crees que no lo se!

-Ya empiezas de vuelta!

-Jajajaja!

La conversación duro hasta que Harry toco la puerta de la cabaña de Hadrid, y con el segundo toque, de inmediato abrio la puerta.

-Hadrid! – Grito Ron, que aun le quedaban restos de las risas del camino.

-No tengo un buen dia chicos – contesto Hadrid con una vos melancolica.

-Pero, podemos pasar?

-Si claro pasen, no son ninguna molestia.

El raro gesto en la cara de Hadrid al abrir la puerta, y encontrase con ellos tres, no era el que cualquier invitado al entrar en la casa del hospedante desearia recibir.

Harry, Ron y Hermione, se qudaron parados al lado de la puerta, un poco apretujados. Mientras Harry acariciaba a Fang, Ron y Hermione, intentaban descubrir que le ocurria a Hadrid...

Ya que Hadrid no los invitaba a sentarse, desidieron tomar su propia decisión y sentarse en la mesa de su acogedor comedor. Se le quedaron mirando fijamente al Hadrid para ver si conseguían sacarle algo... Pero ni una sola palabra salio de la Boca del gigante, solo largos bostezos.

-Hermione! – Chito Ron.

-Shhh! Quee Ron?

-Vayámonos de aca! Dile a Harry!

-Harry, Harry! – En ese momento harry estaba mirando con cara de perdido a Hadrid.

-No, Para nada, yo no me mevo de aca, hasta saber que le ocurre al colegio, a nuestro compañeros, y a Hadrid!

-Ron, Ron! Dijo que no quiere irse hasta que no se entere de todo lo que ocurre- Susurro Hermione.

Ron, le dio un golpe suave a la mesa, de forma protestante, y se acomodo en la silla susurro algo inentendible como – Esto lleva para rato!!!.

-Emmm... Hadrid, creo que tienes algo que contarnos, -Hablo Harry luego de un largo rato.

-Si fuera por mi les contaria, pero... no depende de mi, esto viene de mas arriba.

-Hadrid, mientras todos misteriosamente duermen, nosotros tres estamos aquí aburridos, esperando a que nos cuentes que CUERNOS ESTA OCURRIENDO!!- Ron parecia mucho mas furioso que lo normal.

-Ron! Me encantari...

-A mi me encantaria seguir durmiendo como todos lo estan haciendo. Yo me largo de aquí!!! – Salio por la puerta, la cual como la habia dejado entre abierta Harry y Hermione pudieron ver como volvia al colegio con un paso rapido y patiando todo lo que se escontraba.

-Bueno... Ron tiene un poco, pero muy poco de razon...

-Ya callate Hermione!- Grito Harry

-Harry! Tu no me callas!

-No tenes porque obligar a Hadrid que nos cuente, algo que no puede.

-Yaa! Me canse, demasiado tiempo esperando, me voy de aca, Hadrid con todo respeto. Adios! –Ya era la segunda que salia por esa puerta furiosa, Hermione tambien se fue haciendo lo mismo que Ron.

-Hadrid...

-Ya se lo que tienes que decir Harry, no te voy a obligar a que te quedes, andate vos tambien.

-No, nada de eso, me quedare todo el tiempo que sea suficiente, hasta que largues algo, unas simples palabras... que ocurre Hadrid?

-Harry, eres muy pequeño, no lo entenderias!

-Si lo entenderia, estoy cansado de que todos me digan que soy incapaz de entender.. A quien Voldemort- Hadrid se ruborizo al escuchar esa palabra – Si, Voldemort!! – Grito Harry- Le tiro un echizo y el cual no lo mato! Quien lucho contra Tom Riddle? O en tercer año descubrio que el Prisionero de Azcaban era su padrino! Y no era el malvado que habia traicionado a llily y James que todos pensaban, y que volvio en el tiempo...

-Harry...

-No!! Dejame terminar...

-Harry, entiendo todo!

-Entonces, si me puedes contar! O no es sierto?

-Esta bien, te contare, pero cierra la puerta, puden oirnos! – Murmuro Hadrid.

-En donde me habia quedado?- Penso Hadir en vos alta.

-En la parte que vos le abrias a los investigadores, para que investiguen no se que.

-Ahh, sierto! Bueno, esos investigadores, son hombres de votas altas.

-Ahora que me dices, alguien entro en tu cabaña cuando estabamos los tres escondidos debajo de la mesa.

Capitulo 4º. HOGWARTS UN LUGAR NADA SEGURO.

-Entraron aca? Pero, seguraente no encontraron nada. No tengo nada escondido.

-Que buscan esos hombres?

-No lo se, aun nadie lo sabe... vienen a Hogwarts cada 50 años aproximadamente, a inspeccionar el colegio, según ellos, Hogwarts es el colegio menos seguro.

-Por parte tienen razon, pero no lo hace menos seguro que estos hombres ronder por todo el colgio.

-Eso es lo que a Dumbledor le disgusta. Odio tener que pulverizar sedante mágico para que todos los alumnos duerman y que nadie sepa lo que ocurre.

-Sedante Mágico? – Dijo Harry, con cara de asombrado.

-si Harry, porque te crees que todos duermen de corrido, y solo se despiertan para cenar una gran porcion.

-Ahora que me lo dics todo concuerda. –El porque esas caras extrañas en el gran salon, el porque ginny no le respondio a su hermano..

-Ese es el efecto del sedante mágico harry, nadie puede resistirse a el.

-Eso no es sierto, yo no pude dormir en toda la noche de ayer, y esta noche apenas eh dormido unos cuantos minutos.

-Eso es lo que nos preocupa a Dumbledor y a mi..

-Le contaste a Dumbledor lo que me habia pasado esa noche.

-Si Harry, es muy importante que todos los alumnos, inclusive algunos profesores, porque pocos estan advertidos, y avisados, que concilien por muchas horas el sueño, y cuando estos hombres de van a la noche, salgan a comer.

-Pero, ningun profesor se encontraba en la mesa de profesores del gran salon ayer a la noche, a la hora de la cena, y pocos estudiantes estaban cenando.

-Ese es otro de los efectos, no a todos los ataca por igual, a los profesores que no estan al tanto, los duerme infinitamente, hasta que dumbledor lo deje de pulverizar por el colegio. A otros chicos, les pasa algo parecido. Esos son los que no fueron a aquella cena, Otro, como Ron y Herms que se pudieron levantar, los afecta levemente, y a vos, somos el unico que conocemos que el sedante no te hiso nada de efecto.

-Solo a mi? No, estan equivocados, neville tambien se levanto, es sonámbulo, o algo asi, me hablo de forma extraña y me trato como su abuela..

-Harry! Eso no me lo has contado! Es importantísimo, quisa Neville sepa algo de todo lo que ocurre!

-Y que si lo sabe? O acaso yo no lo se! Corre algun riesgo.

-Ohh, si, corre un gran riesgo, de que le laven el cerebro!

-Hadrid, estas seguro de lo que dices? Que le lavaran el cerebro? Quienes?

-Demasiado información para un dia- Dijo Hadrid, levantándose de la silla, y parándose con las manos en los bolsillos.

-No me puedes dejar asi, con toda la intriga, Hadrid!

-Tu mismo lo dijiste Harry, no me pudes obligar a contarte algo por lo cual, no estoy permitido, ya te conte gran parte, va a ser mejor que te vallas a ver que paso con Ron y con Hermione. Se fueron los dos bastante enojados – Termino de decir Hadrid, y fue camino hacia la puerta, y la abrio bruscamente- Andate Harry, va a ser mejor.

Harry salio por la puerta, muy enojado y fue camino hacia Hogwarts, donde se encotraban Ron y Herms, los dos enojados mutuamente y Harry enojado asi mismo con Hermione.

-Emmm! Ron.. Sigues enfadado..? –Susurro Harry entrando a la sala comun de Grifindor.

-No hablare con tigo Harry, eres un mal amigo.

-Ahh bueno! Yo un mal amigo –Grito Harry- Solo lo dices de Seloso porque Hadrid prefiere contarme las cosas ami.

-Shhh! Ya callate Harry, no me quiero pelear con vos! Ya, cuentame que te dijo Hadrid! Estoy ansioso o mejor dicho un tanto preocupado, por saber que pasa! –Dijo Ron, sentándose de cunclillas en el sofa.

-Ahh! Muy bonito, le hivas a contar a Rony a mi no, no era que eramos amigos Harry-Hermione aparecia por la sala comun en donde se encontraban su amigos, haciendo una pequeña mueca de picara bajaba lentamente las escaleras.

-Hermione, yo pense que estabas peleada con Harry, porque cuando entraste furiosa en la sala, yo me acuerdo que cuando entraste dijiste algo como, "Harry es...

-Ron!!! Ya callate! Harry, comprendeme!-Grito Hermione.

-Esta bien, ya esta.. ya paso. Quieren que les cuente si, o no?

-Siii! –Gritaron al unisino Ron y Hermione.

------------------------------------------Flash Back----------------------------------------------

-En donde me habia quedado?- Penso Hadir en vos alta.

-En la parte que vos le abrias a los investigadores, para que investiguen no se que.

-Ahh, sierto! Bueno, esos investigadores, son hombres de votas altas.

-Ahora que me dices, alguien entro en tu cabaña cuando estabamos los tres escondidos debajo de la mesa.

Capitulo 4º. HOGWARTS UN LUGAR NADA SEGURO.

-Entraron aca? Pero, seguraente no encontraron nada. No tengo nada escondido.

-Que buscan esos hombres?

-No lo se, aun nadie lo sabe... vienen a Hogwarts cada 50 años aproximadamente, a inspeccionar el colegio, según ellos, Hogwarts es el colegio menos seguro.

-Por parte tienen razon, pero no lo hace menos seguro que estos hombres ronder por todo el colgio.

-Eso es lo que a Dumbledor le disgusta. Odio tener que pulverizar sedante mágico para que todos los alumnos duerman y que nadie sepa lo que ocurre.

-Sedante Mágico? – Dijo Harry, con cara de asombrado.

-si Harry, porque te crees que todos duermen de corrido, y solo se despiertan para cenar una gran porcion.

-Ahora que me lo dics todo concuerda. –El porque esas caras extrañas en el gran salon, el porque ginny no le respondio a su hermano..

-Ese es el efecto del sedante mágico harry, nadie puede resistirse a el.

-Eso no es sierto, yo no pude dormir en toda la noche de ayer, y esta noche apenas eh dormido unos cuantos minutos.

-Eso es lo que nos preocupa a Dumbledor y a mi..

-Le contaste a Dumbledor lo que me habia pasado esa noche.

-Si Harry, es muy importante que todos los alumnos, inclusive algunos profesores, porque pocos estan advertidos, y avisados, que concilien por muchas horas el sueño, y cuando estos hombres de van a la noche, salgan a comer.

-Pero, ningun profesor se encontraba en la mesa de profesores del gran salon ayer a la noche, a la hora de la cena, y pocos estudiantes estaban cenando.

-Ese es otro de los efectos, no a todos los ataca por igual, a los profesores que no estan al tanto, los duerme infinitamente, hasta que dumbledor lo deje de pulverizar por el colegio. A otros chicos, les pasa algo parecido. Esos son los que no fueron a aquella cena, Otro, como Ron y Herms que se pudieron levantar, los afecta levemente, y a vos, somos el unico que conocemos que el sedante no te hiso nada de efecto.

-Solo a mi? No, estan equivocados, neville tambien se levanto, es sonámbulo, o algo asi, me hablo de forma extraña y me trato como su abuela..

-Harry! Eso no me lo has contado! Es importantísimo, quisa Neville sepa algo de todo lo que ocurre!

-Y que si lo sabe? O acaso yo no lo se! Corre algun riesgo.

-Ohh, si, corre un gran riesgo, de que le laven el cerebro!

-Hadrid, estas seguro de lo que dices? Que le lavaran el cerebro? Quienes?

---------------------------------------Fin del Flasch Back--------------------------------------

-y cuando le pregunte eso a Hadrid, el dijo que ya era demasiada información, y bla, bla, bla!-Chamuyo Harry.

-Harry! Estas seguro?

-tengo buena memoria Hermione, no me equivocaria ni en el mas pequeño detalle.

-Si, ya lo se, pero... Lo de Neville, no nos lo contaste, como que se levanto, y que le podrían lavar en cerebro!

-Hermione, no es importante Neville en este momento, Harry! Esto no pude ser..

-Como que no es importante.. A ver si lo duermen, o le lavan el cerebr...-Harry interrumpió a Ron.

-Chicos, Chicos! No vuelvan a discutir... piensen un segundo en el riesgo que estamos corriendo en este momento siendo unos de los pocos levantados en el colegio. Cuando todos los demas duermen a causa de un somnífero que pulveriza mágicamente Dumbledor!-Dijo apresuradamente Harry.

-Es sierto.. Esto es rarisimo, deberíamos ir a dormir.

-Ron! No pude ser que pienses en dormir, cuando todo un colegio, y no hablamos de qualquier colegio si no que hablamos de Hogwarts, peligra! –Dijo Hermione, y el color de su cara comenzaba a cambiar.

-No es tan asi Herms! No peligra!

-Como que no! No oiste todo el relato de Harry Ron! O eres tan necio como para no oirlo.

-No empieces, Hermione! Esta bien lo que dice Hermione, el colegio peligra totalmente, no piensas Ron en lo que pasaria si a Dumbledor se le pasara el Somnífero y todos en el colegio Durmamos infinitamente, o quisa lo que tira Dumbledor es motal! –Dijo preocupado Harry.

-Ahora los dos se ponen en contra mio –Presumio Ron.

-Jajajaja! No seas tan asi Ron, aunque este no sea un momento para reir, tu si que me das Risa –Rio Hermione.

-Fuera de joda.. quiso Dumbledor no sabe que lo que tira nos hace mal a nosotros, los del colegio que respiramos ese somnífero, no quiero desprestigiar el saber de Dumbledor, pero..

-Pero nada Ron, tu no eres quien para hablar mal de el mejor mago del mundo.. es un ejemplo para cualquier otro mago –Dijo enojado Hermione, que aun le quedaban restos de Risitas extrañas.

-Si Ron, como Dumbledor se equivocaria.. ¿estas demente?

-No Harry y Hermione, Dumbledor se equivoca como cualquier ser humano, en este momento nosotros deberíamos estar bajo los efectos del somnífero.

-Mejor vallamos a comer, tengo hambre, no mucha pero, deberia llenar m estomago con algo!

-Es sierto, vallamos

Los tres alumnos, en ese momento despiertos, caminaron hacia el grans salon, y se sentaron en la mesa de Griffindor, habia unos cuantos compañeros en la mesa, pero nadie interesante hasta el momento en que los gemelos aparecieron.

Se sentaron bruscamente al lado de hermione que estaba enfrentada con Harry.

-Ron, Hermione! Me olvide de contarle a Hadrid que ellos –Hiso una pequeña señal, en referencia que se trataba de los hermanos weasly- Estaban tambien despiertos esa noche y venían de las cocinas.

-Hoo! Harry, tienes razón! –Dijo hermione.

-Razón de que? De que hablan? –Se apresuro exaltadamente a decir George.

-Ehh! NADA, NADA! –dijeron los tres amigos al mismo tiempo.

-Ahora que me acuerdo de la conversación de aquel día, iré a las cocinas para ver si Dobby sabe algo!

-Harry, quiero come... –Justo cuando Ron se metía una cucharada de pastel de papa en la boca, hermione lo agarro de la manga del uniforme y lo empujo hacia la salida.

Caminaron habando, cuando Hermione le pidió que Harry le contara exactamente la conversación con los hermanos de Ron, el cual se limpiaba la boca llena de puré.

-La cosa fue así.. les contare, pero procura RON cerrar la boca y callarte mientras les cuento-Dijo Harry.

----------------------------------------------Flash Back------------------------------------------

- Harry, Que haces despierto? - Dijo Fred asombrado.

- Emm... No pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Ustedes, que hacían?

- Ahh.. Harry, me muero de sueño, con mi hermano nos vamos a la cama- antes de que

pueda terminar esa oración, harry agarro a goerge de la capucha

de la túnica, y lo empujo hacia el - No se Irán a ningún lado. Cuéntenme que anduvieron haciendo.

- Harry, pareces nuestra madre!- dijo fred enojado- déjanos

en paz.

- esta bien, los dejare irse a la cama, y no contare nada de lo que vi

si prometen contarme lo que ustedes hicieron en toda la noche...

- Hay, mi querido harry, simplemente fuimos a la cocina a pedir

un par de tortas de crema... Doby nos dejo un mensaje para ti: -quiere

que lo vallas a visitar- dijeron los mellizos a la ves.

- Doby? pobre lo eh tenido abandonado desde que llegue este año

a hogwarts, pronto iré a visitarlo, ustedes, vallan a la cama, hagan lo

que quieran- dijo harry sonriendo.

- Adiós harry, nos veremos en el almuerzo, ya que

nosotros ya hemos desayunado- acabo diciendo fred con un gesto de viveza en su rostro.

------------------------------------------Fin del Flash Back------------------------------------

-y ahí yo me quede asombrado, era rarísimo.

-Si, es raro, fred y George no acostumbran levantarse temprano.

-RON! Piensa en el riego que corren tus hermanos –Dijo enfadada Hermione.

-Tiene razón Ron, Herms..

-Jajaja! Lero, Lero Hermione!

-Ron! Ya vasta, escuchen.. si encima tus hermanos son de mucho dormir, que hacen despiertos tan temprano cuando Dumbledor pulveriza un gas sedante en una gran proporción, según Hadrid. –Dijo un poco con la vos tambaleante Harry-

-Es cierto! Bueno Harry, tu sabes, que como nos contaste que dijo Hadrid, el sedante no es igual y no hace el mismo efecto para todos.. quizás a los hermanos de Ron, no les hizo nada de efecto –Dijo Hermione, cada ves se le abrían mas grande los ojos.

-Es por eso.. que quizás Dumbledor se este equivocando , Sin ofender Harry, tu sabes que Yo admiro muchísimo a Dumbledor! –Se apresuro a decir Ron, echándose para atrás.

-bueno, sin perder la calma... tranquilicémonos, lo único que podemos hacer es ir a hablar con dumbledor.

-Estas loca Hermione! –Salto Ron.

-Bueno Ron, es que es la única solución, contarle lo que le paso a tus hermanos y a neville..

-Bueno, pero para mi eso de irle a contarle no esta bien, no se... esto depende de alguien mucho mas superior a Dumbledor..

-Pero Ron! Ponte a pensar.. si esta gente se enterara de lo que le paso a tus hermanos, y quizás podrían saber algo.. o podrían haber visto algo extraño.

-Bueno! Ya vasta... vamos a contarle a Dumbledor lo que esta ocurriendo, así nos sacamos las dudas-Dijo Harry, para cortar la pequeña conversación de Ron y Hermione.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Dumbledor. y Harry que sabia la contraseña, la dijo, y en la puerta se extendio una escalerilla, por la cual los tres amigos pudieron subir hasta pararse frente al portón que daba con la habitación del director. Hermione, le dio un par de golpes suaves al porton, y la vos de Dumbledor respondio desde adentro.

-Si! Adelante.

-Dumbledor! –Saludo Harry.

-Que hacen por aquí, weasly, granger y potter.

-ehh...?-No vinieron de visita exactamente, no es verdad?

-Em... Noo exactamente, pero vinimos por algo importante, Sera mejor que te lo diga Harry, director.

-Dumbledor, en el colegio esta pasando algo. Que nosotros por casualidad lo sabemos, no quisiera meter en problemas al que nos lo conto.

-Harry... Ya se que fue Hadrid quien les conto lo del somnífero y lo de la invesitagion.

-El se lo dijo a usted?

-Si, correcto. No lo regañare, hiso bien en contarles. No contarles cuando ustedes quieren saber la verdad, seria un insulto a sus memorias.

-Bueno... quisiéramos contarle... o mejor dicho, preguntarle.

-Si, sera mejor que empiecen por preguntarme, y sacarse todas las dudas.

-esta bien. Lo que ocurre es que. No solo a nosotros no nos afecta el somnífero, si no tambien a...

-Neville Lomboton –Lo interrumpio Dumbledor.

-No, osea si!!! Pero.. tambien a los hermanos de Ron, a los hermanos Weasly.


	2. Chapter 2

1º Capitulo: DESVELADO

Era una noche templada en el castillo de hogwarts, a penas se escuchaba el soplido del viento.

Todos los que se encontraban en ese momento, dormían profundamente en sus acogedoras camas.

La única persona despierta, o causando ruidos, era Harry. había algo que le impedía

Hacer lo que todos en ese momento estaban haciendo. El no lograba pegar un ojo.

y se quedo así mucho mas tiempo. hasta que el sol de la madrugada, empezó

A asomar por los enormes ventanales de la habitación en la que se encontraba.

Ron en ese Momento se movía de un lado para el otro, Harry pensó que su amigo estaba

A punto de levantarse, pero no paso nada.

Paso mucho más tiempo del que él quería. Pero, que era lo que le pasaba a Harry?

por que motivos no podía dormir?

después de un largo rato de aburrimiento, Harry decidió despertar a su amigo, el que aun

Dormía profundamente.

- Ron.. Ron! despierta..

- Shhh.. tengo deseos de seguir durmiendo, Harry.

- Ron.. despierta, ya es la hora!

- la hora, la hora? Harry, es domingo no hay horario para levantarse.

- ahh,, esta bien, tienes razón ron.

ron se dio media vuelta, miro a Harry con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado, parecía

furioso, y siguió roncando.

Esto no podía ser. quizás ya eran como las 7:00 de la mañana. todos

dormían, y a Harry le parecía extraño que el aun no había podido hacerlo.

fue una noche de desvelamiento.

pasaban, y pasaban los minutos, las horas, y a Harry en ese momento le pareció que

habían pasado días, sin que nadie en el castillo se levantara.

Fue un momento glorioso, cuando de repente, Neville, se empezó a mover, se sentó

lentamente a los pies de la cama, y se puso sus chinelas.

Harry se levanto apresuradamente de la cama. y fue a hablarle.

-Neville- Dijo Harry apresuradamente- al fin alguien despierto en el castillo.

-que? aaa, si, tienes razón abuela, ya le doy de comer al pájaro.

-Abuela?, Pájaro?, Neville, soy Harry, estamos en hogwarts, no en la casa de tu abuela.

Neville se paro, y camino hacia la puerta, bajo las escaleras, y desapareció

rumbo al sala común.

Harry se asombro demasiado, Neville hablándole a el como si fuera su abuela, de algun

pájaro, que se le había olvidado darle de comer.

apoyo su cabeza en la almohada y volvió a intentar cerrar los ojos...

pensó que le ocurriría a Neville, el ya sabia que Neville tenia unos problemas

con la memoria, por eso su abuela en primer año le había obsequiado una

recordadora, la cual Harry salvo con su escoba voladora cuando Malfoy

la tiro hacia el aire.

Todo era muy extraño, el toda la noche despierto. A Neville que le pasaba algo,

quizás era sonámbulo, eso era lo mas probable. Ron que se había enojado

con Harry porque lo había despertado.

A Harry lo único que se le ocurrió, es Esperar, y esperar...

Cuando por fin, se canso de esperar a que alguien se levantara o

diera indicios de hacerlo, el finalmente lo hizo. puso lentamente

un pie en una de sus pantuflas color bordo oscuro, y el otro pie

en la otra. Se paro tambaleante, casi se cae, y empezó a caminar hacia

las escalerillas que lo conducirían hacia la sala común de Griffindor.

Estaba tan desolada... se podían oír sus pasos. Se sentó en uno de los

sillones, y aguardo a que alguien se levantara y fuera hasta la sala común,

en donde se encontraba el.

Los Primeros en levantarse, fueron los mellizos Weasley,

pero... no se acababan de levantar, entraban desde el retrato de

la señora gorda.

- Harry, Que haces despierto? - Dijo Fred asombrado.

- Emm... No pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Ustedes, que hacían?

- Ahh.. Harry, me muero de sueño, con mi hermano nos vamos a la cama- antes de que

pueda terminar esa oración, Harry agarro a Goerge de la capucha

de la túnica, y lo empujo hacia el - No se Irán a ningún lado. cuénteme

que anduvieron haciendo.

- Harry, pareces nuestra madre!- dijo Fred enojado- déjanos

en paz.

- esta bien, los dejare irse a la cama, y no contare nada de lo que vi

si prometen contarme lo que ustedes hicieron en toda la noche...

- Hay, mi querido Harry, simplemente fuimos a la cocina a pedir

un par de tortas de crema... Doby nos dejo un mensaje para ti: -quiere

que lo vallas a visitar- dijeron los mellizos a la ves.

- Doby? pobre lo eh tenido abandonado desde que llegue este año

a hogwarts, pronto iré a visitarlo, ustedes, vallan a la cama o hagan lo

que quieran- dijo Harry despreocupado.

- Adiós Harry, nos veremos en el almuerzo, ya que

nosotros ya hemos desayunado- acabo diciendo Fred con un gesto de viveza en su rostro.

Después de esa frase, los hermanos subieron por la pequeña escalinata que daba con

la habitación de hombres, y se perdieron de su vista, cuando pasaron por la puerta.

Harry se quedo sentado, esperando a que bajara a la sala común, que en ese

momento se encontraba totalmente vacía, alguien.

Alguien bajaba por las escaleras lentamente, y estiraba los brazo desperezándose,

era ron, con cara de dormido.

-Harry, que haces levantado? - Dijo ron, volviendo a bostezar.

-No importa que hago yo, lo importante es que al fin, hay alguien verdaderamente despierto

en Hogwarts. No sabes la odisea que pase esta noche.

-De nuevo tuviste pesadilla Harry? - Respondió Ron Sentándose en una silla apartado

de Harry.

-No, Nada de eso - Dijo Harry, mirando con cara de extrañado a Ron- No pude

dormir en toda la noche, entiendes? NO PUDE PEGAR UN OJO!- termino la frase gritando.

-esta bien!- En ese momento ron, trato de hacer equilibrio pero no Logro

no caerse hacia atrás.

-Ron, estas bien?- Se exalto Harry, pensando que su amigo se podría

haber lastimado.

-Jajajaja.. - Rieron los dos a la ves, Ron aun tirado en el piso.

Hermione, que en ese momento bajaba de las habitaciones de niñas, los miro a los dos

amigos riéndose. dijo - que hacen? se encuentran bien?.

Ho! Hermione, si, nos encontramos perfectamente bien- Dijo Ron, levantándose

apresuradamente del suelo, Parecía sonrojado.

Vallamos a comer- se apresuro a decir Hermione, para Salir de ese mal momento.

Los tres, comenzaron a caminar hacia el gran salan. Al entrar, Se asombraron.

Harry no tanto, el sabia que aun nadie se había levantado, pero sus

compañeros, no..

-Harry, tenias razón, No Hay nadie despierto en todo el castillo, Solo La señora Norris-

Dijo Ron.

En ese momento la gata de Filch los miraba desde el fondo del gran salón.

-Hagamos algo hasta que alguien se levante, así podremos desayunar- Se apresuro

a responder Hermione.

- Buena Idea! -Dijo Ron con una expresión de favoritismo en su rostro- Salgamos

a Caminar.

Los tres amigos salieron a refrescarse, o mejor dicho, a pasar el tiempo.

A Hermione, se le ocurrió salir a buscar a Hagrid.

-No se Hermione, A ver si esta durmiendo y lo despertamos- se preocupo Harry.

-No perdemos nada con intentarlo Harry, Le tocaremos la puerta un par

de veces, si no contesta, nos vamos- Le contesto Hermione.

Cuando Hermione termino de Convencer a Su amigo Harry, Los tres se encaminaron

hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Al llegar Tocaron Varias veces la Puerta. Al tercer

Toque. abrió la puerta de la cabaña, alguien alto y con una gran barba en su rostro. indudablemente era Hagrid , el guardabosque. que los invito

con una seña a entrar en su casa.

2º Capitulo. UN EXTRAÑO SUCESO.

-Harry, Ron, Hermione. que hacen por aquí a esta Hora?- Pregunto El gigante.

-Harry me despertó, y no me pude volver a dormir - Dijo Ron, con Un gesto de Maldad.

-No es cierto. Pensé que ya lo estabas y quería que me hagas compañía.

-Chicos, ya esta... Quieren que les prepare un te, así desayudan, se deben de estar

muriendo de Hambre.

-Bueno- Asintieron los tres amigos de inmediato.

Hagrid les preparo el te, que les había prometido, y les sirvió a cada uno

en una taza distinta. Parecía nervioso, se le movía la mano, y tambaleaba

cada ves que servia en otra taza.

-Que te pasa Hagrid?- Pregunto preocupado Harry- Te ves nervioso.

-Ehhh.. Harry, no, no me pasa nada, estoy maravillosamente bien- Dijo Hagrid.

-No se ve nada bien- le susurro Hermione a Ron en el oído- Que crees que le pasara?.

-Que se yo Hermione, pregúntaselo a el..-Contesto al susurro Ron, Gritando.

-RON, NO GRISTESS!- Dijo Hermione, A Hagrid y Harry el grito de Hermione los hizo

saltar del susto.

-quien grita ahora, hee?- Le susurro Ron en el oído a Hermione.

Hagrid y Harry, que estaban medio tambaleantes, se largaron a reír!.

-Bueno Hagrid, cuéntanos, quisiéramos ayudarte.. -Exclamo Hermione.

-Ok chicos, se los contare, pero, procuren no intentar solucionar el problema-Contesto

Hagrid- Cada 50 años, ocurre algo en Hogwarts, un suceso muy extraño, algo

que les haría crispar los pelos.

-Cuéntanos Hagrid! – se apresuro a decir Hermione.

-Como ya dije, cada 50 años, pero procuren no contarle a nadie, he?- Hagrid temblaba de nervioso.

-Hagrid, CUENTANOS YA! – Gritaron los 3 al unísono.

-Saben porque todos están durmiendo todavía, y no hay nadie en todo el colegio despierto aun, cuando ya deberían estar todos en el gran salón desayunando?-Dijo Hagrid.

-Mmm.. No, no sabemos! –Contesto Harry.

-Tu estas queriéndonos decir que todos duermen en este momento, por alguna rara razon, mientras Harry no lo pudo hacer en toda la noche- Se apresuro a decir Ron.

-Es cierto Hagrid! No eh podido pegar un ojo, entiendes, a pesar de que me muero de sueño, y quisiera estar haciendo lo que los demás hacen, yo no eh podido hacerlo- Dijo un poco enojado Harry.

-Déjenlo seguir!-Grito Ron- Todo tiene una explicación, seguramente.

-Puedo seguir mi relato, si siguen interrumpiéndome, no contare nada, y se quedaran con la intriga-Dijo Hagrid, cuando lo decía, fue pasando la vista entre los tres amigos

-Ese extraño suceso, se debe a la poca seguridad que reina en el colegio desde hace ya unos cuantos siglos, algo extraño, aun no se de que se trata, yo como guardabosque y amigo de Dumbledor, Les abro y les cierro el portón del colegio y traslado las maletas llenas de cosas que traen los investigadores.

-Investigadores?? de que hablas Hagrid?-Dijo Ron asustado.

Alguien llamaba desde afuera a Hagrid, una vos gruesa, y media temblorosa, salió de la boca de el.

-Dumbledor, Ya voy!- Grito Hagrid.

-Chicos, escóndanse, vamos! Debajo de la mesa los tres, si Dumbledor los ve, los retara!-Dijo Hagrid, empujándolos a los tres hacia abajo de la pequeña mesa del comedor- Y no se muevan por nada en el mundo, por mas mínimo que parezca, esta situación es muy preocupante, si alguien llega a oírlos, entraran de inmediato- Termino de decir Hagrid, abrió la puerta y se fue, parecía asustado.

-que Driantes esta ocurriendo?-Susurro Harry.

-Shhh! Cállate Harry, nos puedes meter en problemas!, no escuchaste lo que dijo Hagrid- Hermione Parecía Aterrorizada.

Pasaron varios minutos, mientras lo único que escucharon fueron y par de ruidos extraños para ellos, como si alguien estuviera desvalijando el colegio.

Fue un momento aun mas extraño cuando repentinamente, el suelo tembló, y un fuerte

Ruido paralizo a los tres.

-que, que fue eso? –Intento decir lentamente Ron. – Estaremos en peligro?.

Un segundo y aun mas fuerte temblor, sacudió la cabaña.

-Ahhhh!-Grito Hermione, y tomo de la mano a Ron, que parecía aun mas asustado que ella.

-Te-Tengo mucho miedo-No termino de decir la oración, cuando Ron, Callo desplomado en el piso.

-Ron!!!- Gritaron Hermione y Harry intentando que su amigo vuelva en razón.

A causa de ese grito, alguien abrió de un portazo la puerta, desde debajo de la mesa, Hermione y Harry, temblaban mucho mas que antes, solo podían ver unas gigantes botas, que daba gigantes pasos, seguramente no era Hagrid, ya que conocían su caminar.

Intentaron no hablar, pero justo cuando el hombre vestido de una forma extraña termino su extraña inspección, Ron se despertó.

-Que me paso? En donde estam...- Hermione corto sus palabras con un raro beso que callo por completo a Ron.

El hombre, dio media vuelta, y volvió a recorrer toda la habitación, los tres chicos, se asombraron, ya que se dieron cuenta de que el ruido que causo ron con su grito, podría haber avivado a cualquier persona, pero este hombre, de botas grandes, no se había dado cuenta de que el grito provocado por Ron salía de debajo de la mesa, donde se encontraban refugiados.

Después de un tiempo tembloroso, el hombre salió por la puerta, Hermione, procuro que Ron no hablara de nuevo.

-Hermione, Me besaste! No estoy tan loco para no reconocerlo- Dijo ruborizado Ron.

-Solo fue para que te callaras- mintió Hermione, No se dio cuenta de que se estaba poniendo colorada.

-Ya cállense los dos, no ven que estamos en peligro- Susurro Harry, con su vos aguda, que indicaba que estaba mas que nunca asustado.

Capitulo 3º INEXPLICABLEMNTE EXTRAÑO.

Los tres adolescentes, seguían refugiados debajo de la mesa, aguardando el momento en que Hagrid llegara, y les termine de contarles todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Desde ya algo extraño.

Hagrid llego cuando el sol comenzó a bajar, al atardecer, llego algo cansado, apenas se saco su suéter, el cual callo como plomo en el suelo, se tiro en una silla.

-Hagrid!!- Grito Ron, Al tratar de levantarse, y se dio la cabeza con la punta de la mesa, Harry y Hermione se largaron a reír- Auch!- Se quejo Ron, acariciándose la cabeza.

Hagrid desde que había llegado, no había abierto la boca.

-Chicos!-Dijo Hagrid melancólicamente, parecía que estaba agotado, se le notaba en la vos aguda que tenia – por favor, vuélvanse al colegio, quisiera estar solo, para descansar.

-Hagrid, nos tuviste debajo de la mesa, apretujados, como cinco horas, y ahora nos hechas.

-Ron!!!-Grito Hermione- déjalo tranquilo, debe estar cansado- Se dirigió a Hagrid y continuo- Hagrid, descansa, de parte de los tres, te deseamos una buena noche, esperamos que mañana te repongas y nos termines de contar!

-si, les contare mañana- termino de decir Hadrid, e intento levantarse de la silla en donde se había sentado, pero no pudo.

-deja Hagrid, abriremos nosotros la puerta- lo consoló Harry, con un leve golpe en el hombro derecho.

Los tres amigos, salieron caminando hacia hogwarts, apresurando el paso. Al subir las escaleras hasta el piso en donde se encontraba el gran salón. Se sentaron en la mesa de hogwarts y empezaron a comer, ya que solo habían tomado una taza de café, que les había brindado Hagrid.

-Es raro esto no? Todos parecen cansados, miren la cara de Ginny- dijo Ron.

En ese momento Ginny comía lentamente, cada cucharada que se llevaba a la boca era mas lenta que la anterior.

-Ginn! Que te sucede? O mejor dicho, que le sucede a todos?-Le pregunto Ron a su hermana.

Ginny no respondió a la pregunta de su hermana. Nadie en el gran salón hablaba, ningún profesor se encontraba en la mesa de profesores. Era algo extraño.

Al dia siguiente, se levantaron, mejor dicho, Harry despertó a Ron, y Hermione, había prometido encontrarse con ellos cerca del lago.

A la hora arreglada, los únicos que se encontraban cerca del lago, eran Ron y Harry. A cada minuto que pasaba agravaba la preocupación por Hermione, ya era mucho mas tarde de lo que habían arreglado anteriormente.

-Estoy preocupado por Hermione, que le pasara que tarda tanto? – dijo Ron, pero se paralizo al ver la figura de una persona delgada que Coria rápidamente y se acercaba cada ves mas a ellos. Era Hermione.

-Uff, Uff! Como corrí!! Estoy agotada... –Contesto ella, sacándose el sudor de la frente.

-Como agotada Hermione, recién te levantas, y encima dormiste mucho mas que nosotros, que aunque sea fuimos relativamente puntuales – Contesto Harry con una vos seriamente amenazadora.

-Disculpen chicos, no se que me paso, me quede dormida, era como si la cama me absorbiera, me costo tanto levantarme.

-No es así Hermione, los horarios hay que cumpliros, vos siempre nos desis eso!

-Hay, ya cállate Ron, un error lo comete cualquiera –Salto en defensa de Hermione, Harry, pero aun parecía furioso.

-Todo esto debe tener una explicación, es raro que no cumpla horarios, yo!

-Vallamos de inmediato a la cabaña de Hagrid! – se apresuro a decir Ron, antes de que Hermione siguiera su relato perfeccionista.

-Ron!!!

-que hice ahora?

-se lo que estas pensando en este momento, que soy una perfeccionista, y que solo me preocupo por ser cada dia mejor.

-No es así Hermione!

-Te conozco Ron, se perfectamente lo que piensas, que te crees que no lo se!

-Ya empiezas de vuelta!

-Jajajaja!

La conversación duro hasta que Harry toco la puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid, y con el segundo toque, de inmediato abrió la puerta.

-Hagrid! – Grito Ron, que aun le quedaban restos de las risas del camino.

-No tengo un buen dia chicos – contesto Hagrid con una vos melancólica.

-Pero, podemos pasar?

-Si claro pasen, no son ninguna molestia.

El raro gesto en la cara de Hagrid al abrir la puerta, y encontrase con ellos tres, no era el que cualquier invitado al entrar en la casa del hospedante desearía recibir.

Harry, Ron y Hermione, se quedaron parados al lado de la puerta, un poco apretujados. Mientras Harry acariciaba a Fang, Ron y Hermione, intentaban descubrir que le ocurría a Hagrid...

Ya que Hagrid no los invitaba a sentarse, decidieron tomar su propia decisión y sentarse en la mesa de su acogedor comedor. Se le quedaron mirando fijamente al Hagrid para ver si conseguían sacarle algo... Pero ni una sola palabra salió de la Boca del gigante, solo largos bostezos.

-Hermione! – Chito Ron.

-Shhh! Quee Ron?

-Vayámonos de acá! Dile a Harry!

-Harry, Harry! – En ese momento Harry estaba mirando con cara de perdido a Hagrid.

-No, Para nada, yo no me muevo de acá, hasta saber que le ocurre al colegio, a nuestro compañeros, y a Hagrid!

-Ron, Ron! Dijo que no quiere irse hasta que no se entere de todo lo que ocurre- Susurro Hermione.

Ron, le dio un golpe suave a la mesa, de forma protestante, y se acomodo en la silla susurro algo in entendible como – Esto lleva para rato!!!.

-Emmm... Hagrid, creo que tienes algo que contarnos, -Hablo Harry luego de un largo rato.

-Si fuera por mi les contaría, pero... no depende de mi, esto viene de mas arriba.

-Hagrid, mientras todos misteriosamente duermen, nosotros tres estamos aquí aburridos, esperando a que nos cuentes que CUERNOS ESTA OCURRIENDO!!- Ron parecía mucho mas furioso que lo normal.

-Ron! Me encantari...

-A mi me encantaría seguir durmiendo como todos lo están haciendo. Yo me largo de aquí!!! – Salió por la puerta, la cual como la había dejado entre abierta Harry y Hermione pudieron ver como volvía al colegio con un paso rápido y patiando todo lo que se encontraba.

-Bueno... Ron tiene un poco, pero muy poco de razón...

-Ya cállate Hermione!- Gritó Harry

-Harry! Tu no me callas!

-No tenes porque obligar a Hagrid que nos cuente, algo que no puede.

-Yaa! Me canse, demasiado tiempo esperando, me voy de acá, Hagrid con todo respeto. Adiós! –Ya era la segunda que salía por esa puerta furiosa, Hermione también se fue haciendo lo mismo que Ron.

-Hagrid...

-Ya se lo que tienes que decir Harry, no te voy a obligar a que te quedes, ándate vos también.

-No, nada de eso, me quedare todo el tiempo que sea suficiente, hasta que largues algo, unas simples palabras... que ocurre Hagrid?

-Harry, eres muy pequeño, no lo entenderías!

-Si lo entendería, estoy cansado de que todos me digan que soy incapaz de entender...

-Harry...

-No!! Déjame terminar...

-Harry, entiendo todo!

-Entonces, si me puedes contar! O no es cierto?

-Esta bien, te contare, pero cierra la puerta, puden oírnos! – Murmuro Hagrid.

-En donde me había quedado?- Pensó Hagrid en vos alta.

-En la parte que vos le abrías a los investigadores, para que investiguen no se que.

-Ahh, cierto! Bueno, esos investigadores, son hombres de botas altas.

-Ahora que me dices, alguien entro en tu cabaña cuando estábamos los tres escondidos debajo de la mesa.

Capitulo 4º. HOGWARTS UN LUGAR NADA SEGURO.

-Entraron acá? Pero, seguramente no encontraron nada. No tengo nada escondido.

-Que buscan esos hombres?

-No lo se, aun nadie lo sabe... vienen a Hogwarts cada 50 años aproximadamente, a inspeccionar el colegio, según ellos, Hogwarts es el colegio menos seguro.

-Por parte tienen razón, pero no lo hace mas seguro si estos hombres rondan por todo el colegio.

-Eso es lo que a Dumbledor le disgusta. Odia tener que pulverizar sedante mágico para que todos los alumnos duerman y que nadie sepa lo que ocurre.

-Sedante Mágico? – Dijo Harry, con cara de asombrado.

-si Harry, porque te crees que todos duermen de corrido, y solo se despiertan para cenar.

-Ahora que me lo dices todo concuerda. –El porque esas caras extrañas en el gran salón, el porque Ginny no le respondió a su hermano..

-Ese es el efecto del sedante mágico Harry, nadie puede resistirse a el, y cada ves que intentas hablar con alguien bajo el efecto del sedante, esa persona te ignora. No sabe lo que hace. Se vuelen totalmente controlados

-Eso no es cierto, yo no pude dormir en toda la noche de ayer, y esta noche apenas eh dormido unos cuantos minutos.

-Eso es lo que nos preocupa a Dumbledor y a mi..

-Le contaste a Dumbledor lo que me había pasado esa noche.

-Si Harry, es muy importante que todos los alumnos, inclusive algunos profesores, porque pocos están advertidos, y avisados, que concilien por muchas horas el sueño, y cuando estos hombres de van a la noche, salgan a comer.

-Pero, ningún profesor se encontraba en la mesa de profesores del gran salón ayer a la noche, a la hora de la cena, y pocos estudiantes estaban cenando.

-Ese es otro de los efectos, no a todos los ataca por igual, a los profesores que no están al tanto, los duerme infinitamente, hasta que Dumbledor lo deje de pulverizar por el colegio. A otros chicos, les pasa algo parecido. Esos son los que no fueron a aquella cena, Otros, como Ron y Hermione que se pudieron levantar, haciendo mucho esfuerzo, los afecta levemente, y tu, eres el único que conocemos que el sedante no le hizo nada de efecto.

-Solo a mi? No, están equivocados, Neville también se levanto, es sonámbulo, o algo así, me hablo de forma extraña y me trato como su abuela..

-Harry! Eso no me lo has contado! Es importantísimo, quizás Neville sepa algo de todo lo que ocurre!

-Y que si lo sabe? O acaso yo no lo se! Corre algún riesgo?

-Ohh, si, corre un gran riesgo, si se enteran de que pudo haber visto algo, corre el riesgo de que le laven el cerebro, y tu ya sabes lo que pasa si te lavan el cerebro, pierdes toda la información, y empiezas desde cero.

-Hagrid, estas seguro de lo que dices? Quienes le sacaran toda la información a Neville, o a quien se entere, de que?

-Demasiado información para un dia- Dijo Hagrid, levantándose de la silla, y parándose con las manos en los bolsillos-Aparte ni siquiera yo se tanto, y aunque lo supiera... ya tienes que regresar al castillo.

-No me puedes dejar así, con toda la intriga, Hagrid!

-Tu mismo lo dijiste Harry, no me puedes obligar a contarte algo por lo cual, no estoy permitido, ya te conté gran parte, va a ser mejor que te vallas a ver que paso con Ron y con Hermione. Se fueron los dos bastante enojados – Termino de decir Hagrid, y fue camino hacia la puerta, y la abrió lentamente- Ándate Harry, va a ser mejor.

Harry salió por la puerta sin decir ni una sola palabra, muy enojado y fue camino hacia Hogwarts, donde se encontraban Ron y Hermione, los dos enojados mutuamente y Harry enojado así mismo con Hermione.

-Emmm! Ron.. Sigues enfadado..? –Susurro Harry entrando a la sala común de Gryffindor.

-No hablare con tigo Harry, eres un mal amigo.

-Ahh bueno! Yo un mal amigo –Grito Harry- Solo lo dices de Celoso porque Hagrid prefiere contarme las cosas a mí.

-Shhh! Ya cállate Harry, no me quiero pelear con vos! Ya, cuéntame que te dijo Hagrid! Estoy ansioso o mejor dicho un tanto preocupado, por saber que pasa! –Dijo Ron, sentándose de cuclillas en el sofá.

-Ahh! Muy bonito, le ibas a contar a Ron y a mi no, no era que éramos amigos Harry-Hermione acababa de aparecer en la sala común, bajando por las escaleras, llevando en su rostro una mueca de picardía.

-Hermione, yo pensé que estabas peleada con Harry, porque cuando entraste furiosa en la sala, yo me acuerdo que cuando entraste dijiste algo como, "Harry es...

-Ron!!! Ya cállate! Harry, compréndeme!-Grito Hermione.

-Esta bien, ya esta.. ya paso. Quieren que les cuente si, o no?

-Siii! –Gritaron al unísono Ron y Hermione.

------------------------------------------Flash Back----------------------------------------------

-En donde me había quedado?- Pensó Hagrid en vos alta.

-En la parte que vos le abrías a los investigadores, para que investiguen no se que.

-Ahh, cierto! Bueno, esos investigadores, son hombres de botas altas.

-Ahora que me dices, alguien entro en tu cabaña cuando estábamos los tres escondidos debajo de la mesa.

Capitulo 4º. HOGWARTS UN LUGAR NADA SEGURO.

-Entraron acá? Pero, seguramente no encontraron nada. No tengo nada escondido.

-Que buscan esos hombres?

-No lo se, aun nadie lo sabe... vienen a Hogwarts cada 50 años aproximadamente, a inspeccionar el colegio, según ellos, Hogwarts es el colegio menos seguro.

-Por parte tienen razón, pero no lo hace mas seguro si estos hombres rondan por todo el colegio.

-Eso es lo que a Dumbledor le disgusta. Odia tener que pulverizar sedante mágico para que todos los alumnos duerman y que nadie sepa lo que ocurre.

-Sedante Mágico? – Dijo Harry, con cara de asombrado.

-si Harry, porque te crees que todos duermen de corrido, y solo se despiertan para cenar.

-Ahora que me lo dices todo concuerda. –El porque esas caras extrañas en el gran salón, el porque Ginny no le respondió a su hermano..

-Ese es el efecto del sedante mágico Harry, nadie puede resistirse a el, y cada ves que intentas hablar con alguien bajo el efecto del sedante, esa persona te ignora. No sabe lo que hace. Se vuelen totalmente controlados

-Eso no es cierto, yo no pude dormir en toda la noche de ayer, y esta noche apenas eh dormido unos cuantos minutos.

-Eso es lo que nos preocupa a Dumbledor y a mi..

-Le contaste a Dumbledor lo que me había pasado esa noche.

-Si Harry, es muy importante que todos los alumnos, inclusive algunos profesores, porque pocos están advertidos, y avisados, que concilien por muchas horas el sueño, y cuando estos hombres de van a la noche, salgan a comer.

-Pero, ningún profesor se encontraba en la mesa de profesores del gran salón ayer a la noche, a la hora de la cena, y pocos estudiantes estaban cenando.

-Ese es otro de los efectos, no a todos los ataca por igual, a los profesores que no están al tanto, los duerme infinitamente, hasta que Dumbledor lo deje de pulverizar por el colegio. A otros chicos, les pasa algo parecido. Esos son los que no fueron a aquella cena, Otros, como Ron y Hermione que se pudieron levantar, haciendo mucho esfuerzo, los afecta levemente, y tu, eres el único que conocemos que el sedante no le hizo nada de efecto.

-Solo a mi? No, están equivocados, Neville también se levanto, es sonámbulo, o algo así, me hablo de forma extraña y me trato como su abuela..

-Harry! Eso no me lo has contado! Es importantísimo, quizás Neville sepa algo de todo lo que ocurre!

-Y que si lo sabe? O acaso yo no lo se! Corre algún riesgo?

-Ohh, si, corre un gran riesgo, si se enteran de que pudo haber visto algo, corre el riesgo de que le laven el cerebro, y tu ya sabes lo que pasa si te lavan el cerebro, pierdes toda la información, y empiezas desde cero.

-Hagrid, estas seguro de lo que dices? Quienes le sacaran toda la información a Neville, o a quien se entere, de que?

---------------------------------------Fin del Flash Back--------------------------------------

-y cuando le pregunte eso a Hagrid, el dijo que ya era demasiada información, y bla, bla, bla!-Chamuyo Harry.

-Harry! Estas seguro?

-tengo buena memoria Hermione, no me equivocaría ni en el mas pequeño detalle.

-Si, ya lo se, pero... Lo de Neville, no nos lo contaste, como que se levanto, y que le podrían lavar en cerebro!

-Hermione, no es importante Neville en este momento, Harry! Esto no pude ser.. –Dijo Ron con, la frase fue acompañada con un largo suspiro.

-Como que no es importante.. A ver si lo duermen, o le lavan el cerebro... Ron, que poco considerado que eres, te gustaría que te laven el cerebro a vos? –Lo regaño Hermione.

-Chicos, Chicos! No vuelvan a discutir... piensen un segundo en el riesgo que estamos corriendo en este momento siendo unos de los pocos levantados en el colegio. Cuando todos los demás duermen a causa de un somnífero que pulveriza mágicamente Dumbledor, nadie esta enterado de nada de lo que ocurre!-Dijo apresuradamente Harry.

-Es cierto.. Esto es rarísimo, deberíamos ir a dormir –Dijo Ron.

-Ron! No pude ser que pienses en dormir, cuando todo un colegio, y no hablamos de cualquier colegio si no que hablamos de Hogwarts, peligra! –Dijo Hermione, y el color de su cara comenzaba a cambiar.

-No es tan así Hermione! No peligra!!! –Grito Ron.

-Como que no! No oíste todo el relato de Harry, Ron? O eres tan necio como para no oírlo- Al terminar esa oración, Hermione parecía aun mas blanca.

-No empiecen otra ves, los dos! Ron...Esta bien lo que dice Hermione, el colegio peligra totalmente. Alguien tiene la garantía de que esos hombres son confiables, y si entraran a nuestras habitaciones, y nos maltratan... o nos matan.. no se! En este momento se me asan tantas cosas por la cabeza –Dijo preocupado Harry.

-Quizás Dumbledor no sabe que lo que tira nos hace mal a nosotros, los del colegio que respiramos ese somnífero, no quiero desprestigiar el saber de Dumbledor, pero..

-Pero nada Ron, tu no eres quien para hablar mal de el mejor mago del mundo.. es un ejemplo para cualquier otro mago –Dijo enojada Hermione.

-Si Ron, como Dumbledor se equivocaría.. ¿estas demente?

-No Harry y Hermione, Dumbledor se equivoca como cualquier ser humano, en este momento nosotros deberíamos estar bajo los efectos del somnífero.

-Mejor vallamos a comer, tengo tan vacío el estomago que eso no me deja pensar, y aparte tengo hambre, no mucha pero, debería llenar mi estomago con algo!

-Es cierto, Esta ves puedo decir que el pequeño Weasly tiene razón, vallamos –Algo que pareció por momentos una sonrisa, apareció tras el blanco cutis de Hermione.

Los tres alumnos, en ese momento despiertos, caminaron hacia el gran salón, y se sentaron en la mesa de Griffindor, había unos cuantos compañeros en la mesa, pero nadie interesante hasta el momento en que los gemelos aparecieron.

Se sentaron lentamente al lado de Hermione que estaba enfrentada con Harry, eso era a causa del somnífero, recuerden lo que le había contado Hagrid a Harry.

-Hermione! Me olvide de contarle a Hagrid...ellos –Hizo una pequeña señal, en referencia que se trataba de los hermanos Weasly- Estaban también despiertos esa noche y venían de las cocinas.

-Hoo! Harry, tienes razón! –Dijo Hermione.

-Razón de que? De que hablan? –Se apresuro exaltadamente a decir Ron.

-Ehh! Nada, mejor hablaremos mas tranquilos en el camino, vamos Ron... Muévete!

-Harry, quiero come... –Justo cuando Ron se metía una cucharada de pastel de papa en la boca, hermione lo agarro de la manga del uniforme y lo empujo hacia la salida.

Caminaron hablando, cuando Hermione le pidió que Harry le contara exactamente la conversación con los hermanos de Ron, el cual se limpiaba la boca llena de puré.

-La cosa fue así.. les contare, pero procura RON cerrar la boca y callarte mientras les cuento-Dijo Harry.

----------------------------------------------Flash Back------------------------------------------

- Harry, Que haces despierto? - Dijo Fred asombrado.

- Emm... No pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Ustedes, que hacían?

- Ahh.. Harry, me muero de sueño, con mi hermano nos vamos a la cama- antes de que

pueda terminar esa oración, Harry agarro a Goerge de la capucha

de la túnica, y lo empujo hacia el - No se Irán a ningún lado. Cuéntenme que anduvieron haciendo.

- Harry, pareces nuestra madre!- dijo Fred enojado- déjanos

en paz.

- esta bien, los dejare irse a la cama, y no contare nada de lo que vi

si prometen contarme lo que ustedes hicieron en toda la noche...

- Hay, mi querido Harry, simplemente fuimos a la cocina a pedir

un par de tortas de crema... Doby nos dejo un mensaje para ti: -quiere

que lo vallas a visitar- dijeron los mellizos a la ves.

- Doby? pobre lo eh tenido abandonado desde que llegue este año

a hogwarts, pronto iré a visitarlo, ustedes, vallan a la cama, hagan lo

que quieran- dijo Harry sonriendo.

- Adiós Harry, nos veremos en el almuerzo, ya que

nosotros ya hemos desayunado- acabo diciendo Fred con un gesto de viveza en su rostro.

------------------------------------------Fin del Flash Back------------------------------------

-y ahí yo me quede asombrado, era rarísimo.

-Si, es raro, Fred y Goerge no acostumbran levantarse temprano.

-RON! Piensa en el riesgo que corren tus hermanos –Dijo enfadada Hermione.

-Tiene razón Ron... Hermione, no siempre esta equivocado.

-Jajaja! Lero, Lero Hermione!

-Ron! Ya vasta, escuchen.. si encima tus hermanos son de mucho dormir, que hacen despiertos tan temprano cuando Dumbledor pulveriza un gas sedante en una gran proporción, –Dijo con la vos tambaleante Harry

-Es cierto! Bueno Harry, tu sabes, que como nos contaste que dijo Hagrid, el sedante no es igual y no hace el mismo efecto para todos.. quizás a los hermanos de Ron, no les hizo nada de efecto –Dijo Hermione, cada ves se le abrían mas grande los ojos.

-Es por eso.. que quizás Dumbledor se este equivocando , Sin ofender Harry, tu sabes que Yo admiro muchísimo a Dumbledor! –Se apresuro a decir Ron, echándose para atrás.

-bueno, sin perder la calma... tranquilicémonos, lo único que podemos hacer es ir a hablar con Dumbledor.

-Estas loca Hermione! –Salto Ron.

-Bueno Ron, es que es la única solución, contarle lo que le paso a tus hermanos y a Neville..

-Bueno, pero para mi eso de irle a contarle no esta bien, no se... esto depende de alguien mucho mas superior a Dumbledor..

-Pero Ron! Ponte a pensar.. si esta gente se enterara de lo que le paso a tus hermanos, y que quizás podrían saber algo.. o podrían haber visto algo extraño, les lavaran el cerebro!

-Bueno! Ya vasta... vamos a contarle a Dumbledor lo que esta ocurriendo, así nos sacamos las dudas-Dijo Harry, para cortar la pequeña discusión entre Ron y Hermione.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Dumbledor. y Harry que sabia la contraseña, la dijo, y en la puerta se extendió una escalerilla, por la cual los tres amigos pudieron subir hasta pararse frente al portón que daba con la habitación del director. Hermione, le dio un par de golpes suaves al portón, y la vos de Dumbledor respondió desde adentro.

-Si! Adelante.

-Dumbledor! –Saludo Harry.

-Que hacen por aquí, Weasly, Granger y Potter.

-ehh...?-No vinieron de paseo exactamente, no es verdad?

-Em... No exactamente, pero vinimos por algo importante, Será mejor que se lo diga Harry, director.

-Dumbledor, en el colegio esta pasando algo. Que nosotros por casualidad lo sabemos, no quisiera meter en problemas al que nos lo contó.

-Harry... Ya se que fue Hagrid quien les contó lo del somnífero y lo de la invesitagion.

-El se lo dijo a usted?

-Si, correcto. No lo regañare, hizo bien en contarles, ya que ustedes empezaron preguntando.

-Bueno... quisiéramos contarle... o mejor dicho, preguntarle.

-Si, será mejor que empiecen por preguntarme, y sacarse todas las dudas.

-esta bien. Lo que ocurre es que. No solo a nosotros no nos afecta el somnífero, si no también a...

-Neville Lomboton –Lo interrumpió Dumbledor.

-No, osea si!!! Pero.. también a los hermanos de Ron, a los hermanos Weasly.

-Como a los hermanos de Ron? -Dijo Dumbledor asustado.

-Si, es cierto, según Harry, mis hermanos aparecieron en la sala común de Gryffindor. Pero no se habían levantado. Entraban a la sala común –Termino de decir Ron justo cuando Harry lo miro con cara de "estaba hablando YO"- Disculpa Harry.

-Deberé llamarlos, y comunicarme con ellos. No deben hablar, "ellos" se pueden enterar –Murmullo Dumbledor, caminando de un lado al otro, sin parar.

-Quienes son "ellos" Dumbledor?

-Ehhh.. no es momento para explicaciones, es momento para hechos, inmediatamente, me tengo que comunicar con los hermanos Weasly, ustedes tres, quédense acá, y no se muevan.

Harry, Ron y Hermione, obedecieron la orden de su director, y aguardaron un largo rato, hasta que luego de unos cuantos minutos, apareció con los hermanos de Ron tras el portón.

Dumbledor al entrar con Fred y Goerge, dijo un par de palabras, apuntando con su varita a los hermanos Weasly. Era el hechizo desomniferador.

-Que hacemos acá? –Murmullo Fred.

-Los cito a mi despacho, para que me cuenten que vieron cuando bajaron hasta las cocinas, o lo que sea que hayan hecho cuando bajaron a la madrugada de antes de ayer?-Dumbledor dijo un par de palabras, apuntando con su varita a los hermanos Weasly. Era el hechizo desomniferador.

-Mh! Ni me acuerdo! Que hicimos Goerge?

-Dormimos! Como de costumbre! Que mas vamos a hacer? Director esto se me hace un tanto extraño!

-Recuerden, que hicieron cuando bajaron y deambularon por el edificio, no los regañare por nada, simplemente quisiera saber.

-No recordamos Dumbledor! nos esta poniendo en una situación extraña..

-Ustedes, ya se han metido en una situación, tirando a peligrosa. Si se enteran estos hombres, de que ustedes saben algo de ellos, ustedes y todos los involucrados, estarán en el horno.

-Mire Dumbledor, con todo respeto! No entiendo un pepino de todo lo que esta ocurriendo. Me imagino que no estaremos en peligro, ya que usted nos protegerá.

-No podré protegerlos, esto es mucho mayor a lo que ustedes se imaginan.

Cap nº4 : SIN EXPLICACIÓN, Y CON UNA GRAN CONFUCION.

Después de explicarles a Los hermanos Weasly todo lo que venia ocurriendo desde hacia ya un par de días en Hogwarts, Fred y Goerge, terminaron entendiendo que corrían gran riesgo, si esas personas (aun ninguno de los cinco, sabia "quienes") se enteraran de lo que podrían llegar a saber.

-La única información que les podemos brindar, es que, Dobby esta molesto porque Harry no lo fue a visitar en todo el año que transcurre, y es de lo único que me acuerdo, de lo demás, nada... ni cuando baje las escaleras hacia la cocina, ni la pequeña conversación con Harry antes de irnos a dormir.

-Ustedes dos quieren decir que nada.. de nada recuerdan de esa madrugada? –Pregunto Dumbledor después de tener por un rato la boca entreabierta.

-Exacto! NADA, DE NADA! Cero al as! –Respondió audazmente Fred, que aun no caía de su asombro.

-Este... Bueno.. llamare a Neville, lo citare aquí, a mi despacho, para hablar con el, ya que ustedes dos, no corren riesgo, no es así?

-Si, correcto, nosotros dos, no sabemos nada de nada, o no Goerge?

-Nada... lo único que recuerdo es lo de Dobby, y que después ya estaba durmiendo.

-Dumbledor, hermanos, perdón que los moleste, pero... Mi madre siempre nos dijo que Fred y Goerge eran, noctusonambulos –Dijo Ron con su vos lo mas aguda posible.

-Como es eso? Y yo nunca me había dado cuenta.

-Es que mama nunca te lo ah contado Fred! Ella te Noctusonambiliza para que realicen las tareas en la casa que no realizan durante todo el dia.

-Nos manipula?

-Los hechiza Goerge! Es fácil. Un simple hechizo de obediencia nocturna –Explico Hermione

-No, No, No! Esto no puede ser. Yo realizando los quehaceres, no lo hago de dia, y lo voy a hacer de noche. Vos estas mal Ron!

-Y si fuera así? Puede ser, nuestra madre aria cualquier cosa con tal de que nosotros fuéramos obedientes, por lo menos por un par de horas a la noche. Pero, como hizo para que nos llegara ese Hechizo a Hogwarts, ella esta muy lejos de aquí.

-Escuchen Weaslys! Ustedes por casualidad recibieron una carta vociferadota en estos tiempos? O alguna carta.

-Me parece que si...Ah! si, recibimos una, hace tres días atrás, no entendí porque, pero era de mama, después de abrirla, no entendí mas nada, y tampoco recuerdo nada, creo que Goerge también recibió la misma carta –Dijo Fred, después de pensar un rato.

-Hablare con la señora Weasly, y le preguntare que ocurrió ese dia en el ustedes recibieron las cartas –Y Después de decir eso, Dumbledor desapareció tras el portón.

Después de varios minutos de espera... Dumbledor volvió a su despacho comentando la que la señora Weasly, le había dicho sobre la carta encantada.

-Carta encantada?

-Enviada por error?

-Que le paso a mi lechuza en el camino? –Chisto Ron.

-Osea que todo lo del noctusonambulo fue un error, porque la lechuza de la familia Weasly estaba en ese momento enferma, y envió la carta al colegio Hogwarts, en ves de a su verdadero destino –Saco como conclusión Harry-

-Me pregunto cual seria el verdadero destino.

-Eso no importa Fred! –Dijo contenta Hermione-Fue todo un error lo de ustedes.

-Ya entendimos Hermione...


End file.
